Johnny and the Ice Pigs
Johnny and the Ice Pigs is the 9th episode of the Johnny Test cartoon, and the 9th episode of Season 1. It first aired in the USA on October 29, 2005 on Kids' WB. Full Summary The episode begins in the Hogwash Center, where Johnny and Dukey are watching a hockey match between the Ice Pigs and the Hammerheads. The scene shows the Hammerheads crushing the Ice Pigs, showing one of the Hammerheads' players hitting the defense of the Ice Pigs, sending them in the air, after which they fall on top of each other. As the Hammerheads' player is face to face with the goalkeeper, even the goalkeeper's mask gets scared as the puck is hit. The puck enters the goal, taking the goalkeeper along with it too. After that, The hammerheads are shown hitting the Ice Pigs' players as soon as they got the puck, and, once more, decimating the defense. As the defense is hit, one helmet of the Ice Pigs is shown flying, just to be caught by Dukey, who says that his day is great as he has caught 3 helms, one glove and the referee. Johnny is than shown being sad, wondering why the Ice Pigs don't score at all, and cheering for them. The scene than shows the Hammerheads' players practically beating up the Ice Pigs' players, as Johnny starts to boo them. Johnny then also insults the Hammerheads, making them angry. As they surround Johnny and Dukey, Johnny asks if they're allowed to do that, but Dukey tells them that hockey has no rules, and that they should run, which they do. Outside of the arena, Johnny and Dukey are shown being chased by the Hammerheads, until they reach Johnny's bike. There, Johnny presses a button on it, which instantly changes their bike into a rocket. As they take off, they burn the Hammerheads. Dukey than says that, even though he laughs at Susan and Mary, he must agree that they're good at making machines, to which Johnny replies that he wish they would help him make a hockey team. In Susan's and Mary's Lab, they test a new experiment, a lettuce accelerator created after the plans of Thomas Edison, which fails as soon as it is turned on, emanating a bad smell. Susan says that they need the original plans of Thomas Edison, as the book they have has some missing details. Johnny and Dukey than enter the lab, and Johnny asks for his sisters' help, but before he could tell them what he needs, he smells the bad smell, and asks who farted, looking at Dukey, who says that, even though he's usually the culprit, it wasn't him this time. Mary than tells Johnny about their experiment, but Johnny tells them why they wonder why they don't have a social life. Susan than says that, with that invention, they can make lettuce in 10 seconds, and Mary than compares it to popcorn, but Johnny says it's lettuce, not popcorn, somehow angering the girls. Susan than asks Johnny if they can help him, and Johnny tells them that he wants to help the Ice Pigs win before they move them in Florida and rename them to Sun Pigs, after which he starts the TV, showing the girls what he means. Johnny than asks the girls if Thomas Edison invented a way to help a team win, to which Mary says it's improbable, after which she is stopped by Susan, who continues, saying that it's improbable to find something like that in the book, and that Johnny should go back in time and ask Thomas Edison himself, as she shows him the Turbo Time Machine. As Johnny sees it, he says that it's kinda girly, but Mary says that's because their father won't suspect it as being a time machine, after which she sets the coordinates in the machine, telling Johnny not to forget to take the plans for the lettuce accelerator. Susan than says that, after he has got the plans, he can ask him about the invention to help the Ice Puppies, which angers Johnny, who says that, if they hurry, they can come back before the match ends. Duke than looks at Johnny as he heads to the time machine, and starts singing, but Johnny takes him by his tail, but struggles to get him into the time machine. Susan than tells them that, if lost, they should look in the history book, which she throws at them, hitting them and finally getting Dukey inside the time machine, after which Johnny activates the time machine. After a lot of spinning around in the time tunnel, Johnny and Dukey reach Thomas Edison's laboratory, where they get out of the time machine, both begin dizzy from the time travel. As Johnny goes behind Thomas Edison, he feels them and turns around, asking them who they are and what are they doing there. Johnny than tells him that they've come from the future, but Thomas Edison asks him if they've come with the girl house, saying it is too girly. Johnny agrees with him, and than tells him to show them the invention, but Thomas says he doesn't have it, but instead he has the lettuce accelerator. Johnny than tells him that he comes from the future, and that he needs a snacks accelerator, to which Thomas Edison starts modifying the plans for the lettuce accelerator. Johnny is than shown searching through Thomas' things, asking him if he invented a magic putter, or a puck that can hit the goal by itself. Dukey is than shown talking to Edison, saying that he is honored to meet him, as his inventions helped the modern society, but stops before finishing the sentence, as he has spotted a lever, which he pulls, electrocuting Thomas Edison. Scared, Dukey says that he just fried Thomas Edison, which shocks Johnny too, who wonders how he'll help the Ice Pigs now. A bit forward, Dukey is shown resurrecting Thomas Edison, while Johnny was checking the history book. Johnny than tells Dukey not to worry, as he'll live 20 more years. Thomas' assistant is than shown, asking him if everything's fine. Dukey and Johnny are than seen controlling Thomas' movement and speech, telling his assistant that everything's fine and that he can go. After the assistant leaves, Dukey takes the plans for the lettuce accelerator, and they leave into the time machine. Dukey tells Johnny to start the machine and return to present, but Johnny was still concerned about the Ice Pigs, saying that they need to help them. Dukey than tells Johnny to be serious, as not even the legends of the history can't help the Ice Pigs, giving Johnny an idea. Johnny than starts the time machine, which takes them in Porkbelly, in the year 1.000.000 B.C. There, Johnny spots the caveman, and tells him to hit a stone and send it into a cave, but the caveman hits Dukey instead, making Johnny say that he'll play in defense. Back in the time machine, Dukey complains that the caveman tries to eat his feet, but Johnny tells them to calm down, or he'll throw them out of the house. The time machine than reaches it's destination, The Far East, in the year 450 A.D. As Johnny gets out of the little house, he asks if there's someone there called Atilla, saying that he has heard he's a loser, just to be close to be hit by a axe. Atilla the Hun is than shown running to Johnny, but, as he jumps to catch him, Johnny ducks, and Atilla enters the little house. Back to present, Johnny gets out of the little house, along with his new army. He tells the girls that they're back, gives them the plans, and than leaves, following his army. Downstairs, Johnny's army is shown to be destroying the living room,as Johnny watches them concerned. Susan than asks Johnny who are they, and Johnny presents them to his sisters, with Atilla last, who once again throws a axe to Johnny. Susan than tells Johnny that they are the most violent warriors in thew history, but Johnny disagrees with her, saying that they;re the new Ice Pigs team. The Black Knight is than shown feeding the rest of the warriors with Hugh's meatloaf collection, making Susan tell Johnny to do something. Outside of the house, the warriors are still shown destroying thins, with the caveman once more biting Dukey's leg. Johnny than gathers their attention, telling them that they must talk. He says that he wants to talk about something really important, hockey. He than says that everyone has dreams, as he starts a radio which is playing a calm music. He than continues, saying that the Vikings want to rob villages, the Huns and the Mongols want to conquer the world, which they agree. Johnny than continues, telling the caveman not to worry as the evolution will come. He than says that, if a dream must come true, it should be his, as he's the one who has gathered them all together. He than yells go Ice Pigs, angering the warriors, who start chasing him and Dukey. Dukey says that Johnny has managed to convince the warriors not to fight against each other, and instead chase them both, but Johnny tells him that's the plan, and that they should hurry as the match is almost over. At the Hogwash Center, the Ice Pigs are shown being close to defeat, as the score was 14 - 0 for Hammerheads, with 2 minutes before the match's end. Johnny is than shown entering the arena, with the warriors, now into the Ice Pigs equipment, still chasing them. As they reach the field though, they start fighting against the Hammerheads, with Johnny being happy that his plan worked. They quickly gain advantage over Hammerheads, and, with 41 seconds before the end, they get the score to 15 - 15. After that, they hit all the Hammerheads' players, sending them into the goal, with the puck finally following them with 1 second before the end. As they win, Johnny becomes really happy about it, with Dukey saying that, all that's missing now are some snacks. Susan and Mary are than shown coming from behind with their experiment complete, asking Dukey if lettuce is good. As they turn it on though, it doesn't make lettuce, but snacks, surprising Susan and Mary, but much to Johnny's and Dukey's happiness. Johnny takes some snacks and says that it can't be better, but, as Dukey wants to take some too, the caveman starts biting him. Dukey tells him to take some snacks, but he smiles and starts chewing Dukey's leg again, ending the episode. Major Events * Susan and Mary invent the Turbo Time Teahouse, and use Thomas Edison's plans to create the snacks accelerator. Quotes Debuts * Atilla the Hun * The Black Knight * Viking Warrior * Mongol Warrior * Caveman * Ice Pigs * Hammerheads' players (Debut) * Thomas Edison Trivia * Running Gags: The Caveman biting Dukey's Leg, someone saying that the time machine looks girly; a hockey team taking a serious beat-up. * Title Reference: The title is a reference to Johnny's desperate attempt to save the Ice Pigs. * This is the first episode to have references to the real world. * This marks the first appearance of the Ice Pigs and their only appearance outside of stock footage. Errors * When Johnny first entered Susan's and Mary's lab, he didn't have a remote with him, yet he had one after he told them what he needs. * When Johnny came out of the time machine in Thomas Edison's lab, he was dizzy, yet, in the next scene, he was normal again. * The lever Dukey pulled when he electrocuted Thomas Edison disappeared when Thomas Edison's assistant came in. * When the caveman has hit Dukey, Dukey's head was bigger than normal. * When Johnny returned to the present, only the Caveman came out of the time machine, yet in the next scene, all the warriors were close to each other. * When Johnny got the warriors to the Hogwash center, the score was shown to be 14 - 0, yet, in the next scene, it is 15 - 0, even though no one from Hammerheads scored. * Unlike lettuce, snacks don't grow in the ground, so it would have been impossible for the lettuce accelerator to create snacks. * All the Warriors were able to understand Johnny, though neither of them should theoretically know English. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Vhs